


Ticklish

by Dustbunny3



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Stephanie learns something new about Cass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100′s drabbletag for the prompt “giggles” and decided to cross-post for Femslash February :)

Turns out, Cass has a ticklish spot.  
  
Stephanie has heard her laugh before– not much, but she’s heard it. She knows it.  
  
The sound that comes bubbling out of Cass– that’s not a sound Stephanie knows.  
  
Even Cass looks startled, blinking around the room as if to read an explanation off the walls. Maybe she does, because her cheeks go distinctly pink.  
  
“Did you just–?” Stephanie blurts, stopping short when Cass glares. She only pauses a moment, though, grin going goofy across her face. “That was so cute!”  
  
Cass snorts, but she also– very deliberately– leaves her newly-found spot vulnerable.


End file.
